


Illusions of Love

by junko



Series: Curse of the Nue [3]
Category: Bleach
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-01
Updated: 2012-07-01
Packaged: 2017-11-08 23:24:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/448716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junko/pseuds/junko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aizen is frustrated that he miscalcuated; Gin is just frustrated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Illusions of Love

**Author's Note:**

> Another thing I still struggle to understand throughout the Soul Society Arc is "what the hell is Gin up to?" I've decided this may be at least part of an answer (for me at least.)

Gin Ichimaru lay naked on the bed and watched his lover pace the tatami of the Fifth Division captain’s quarters. “Sōzuke-chan, have I ever told you how beautiful you are when you’re terrified? You look so much more… what’s that word?” Gin pretended to search his mind for a moment. He tapped his long, boney fingers against his lips, then declared, “Ah, yes, _honest_.”

“Shut up, Gin,” Sōzuke said without turning to look at him or stop his march around the room. He wore a simple kimono, a green silk one that Gin had bought him to compliment those gorgeous chestnut brown eyes. “This is incredibly serious. I can’t believe how much I miscalculated. Damn that Byakuya Kuchiki. Does he not even have a heart? I thought he doted on that sister of his! I was depending on his chivalry and his sense of duty to his family. He was supposed to fake that little runt’s death and bring back the gigai as proof he’d executed her. That’s why I gave him the option of ‘dead’ or alive; he was supposed to pick dead.”

Gin sighed, and smoothed out the empty pillow beside him. He was pretty pissed at Byakuya Kuchiki at the moment, too. He and Sōzuke should be having celebratory sex right now. He’d been looking forward to a night of stroking that massive… ego… of Sōzuke’s. Instead, his would-be lover was very clearly obsessing on another man. _Well_ , he thought, _at least it was a different one than usual_.

“Kuchiki, Kuchiki,” Gin sang tauntingly, “More ruthless than you thought.”

Sōzuke stopped pacing. He stood in a dark corner, the moonlight reflecting off those fake glasses he thought so cleverly hid his true nature. “I hate being outplayed.”

Oh, Gin knew that all right. Hence all the nights he’d had to put up with ‘mistakenly’ being called Kisuke in the throes of passion and those not nearly so accidental times when Sōzuke would arrange his hair just so over his nose. “Poor baby,” he said without any sympathy. “Come to bed now. You can fuck me with all that frustration you have. Or,” Gin brightened, “I could spank you for being such a naughty, stupid boy.”

Sadly, as usual, Sōzuke ignored his delightfully fun offer to focus on his machinations, his plots and plans. “We’re going to have to find away to kill her, but preserve the Hōgyoku.”

“Sounds complicated,” Gin said with a yawn and a stretch. “Maybe we should give up.”

That seemed to startle Sōzuke into actually noticing him. “What?”

“Give up,” he repeated, propping himself up a little on by arms. “Your plan, as usual, is overly-intricate and inane, darling. Plus, whatever this weird thing is you’re getting out of it all, it’s not worth it.”

“Of course it is! Think of the power—“

Gin rolled over, ignoring him. Yada, yada. Blah, blah, blah.  He’d heard all this bull a thousand times before. This plan of Sōzuke’s might nominally be about getting this hollowification device, but it was clearly just another chance to poke at the man he couldn’t stop thinking about. Sōzuke talked a big talk about unlimited power and all that shit, but this was all about revenge, really. It was about outsmarting Kisuke Urahara once and for all. “Lies, lies, lies, lies, lies,” he sang over Sōzuke’s rant, until he stopped to gape at Gin.

“If you insist on _lying_ , boyfriend,” Gin said, patting the bed and giving the startled Sōzuke his best come-hither smile, “At least _lie_ with me.”

 


End file.
